


Double Take

by steelrunner



Series: Kinktober 2017 [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Allura finds she quite enjoys being over her head.For Kinktober Day 21 - "Double Penetration"





	Double Take

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not apologizing for the title. I'm just not.

“How does it feel?” Allura asked.

“Amazing,” Lance murmured. He was obviously drinking in the sight of her seated astride him, all the better viewed for how she sat facing away. Her ass throbbed, still adjusting to having him buried inside her - this was the first time she had ever had someone take her back _there_ , and Allura wondered why she hadn’t tried it before.

“Good,” Keith said. He was watching the both of them with equal interest, at least judging by the state of his cock. “You think we need any more lube?”

“I don’t think so,” Lance said, and Allura shook her head.

“Just say stop if it dries up, then.” Keith put the bottle off to the side of the bed, easily reachable. “Now, just lay back. Keep your legs spread.”

Allura did so, moving slowly to keep Lance from slipping out of her. Keith helped, taking hold of her thighs as she tilted backwards, holding them up, and when she was settled, Lance looped an arm around her waist. She took a moment to wiggle around; the position seemed stable with both of them to support her. “This should be comfortable enough.”

Cautiously, Keith moved forward between both Lance’s legs and hers. His cock nudged against her cunt, and Allura’s heart leapt. In a moment, it would be inside her. _Both_ of her Paladins would be inside her. 

“Okay,” Keith said. His mouth curved in a secret smile. “Think you’re ready?”

Allura grasped at the sheets. “I’m ready.”

Keith nodded, and pushed inwards.

Allura groaned long and loud when Keith slid home, braced on top of her as Lance trembled below. It wasn’t nearly as painful as all their careful preparation had led her to believe it might be, though once Keith’s hips were pressing against her she felt so overwhelmingly _full_ she could barely stand it. They could probably feel one another inside of her, and the thought made her clamp down, the two Paladins shuddering in response.

“God,” Keith breathed. His face was quickly growing flushed.. “Allura - a-are you - ”

“ _Yes_ ,” Allura moaned. “Please, keep going!”

The first thrust rocked all three of them, and Allura strained into it, though she had no leverage to push back. Lance cursed. Keith laughed, sounding breathless, and pushed into Allura again.

She let her head fall back on Lance’s chest as Keith fucked her, breath quickening into pants. Lance kept moving his hips up in tiny, hitching motions, and the contrast between his small movements as Keith was so deep inside her felt like it was sure to drive her mad. When another wave of pleasure made her clench down, they both moaned in tandem, Lance’s arm tightening across her belly.

It _was_ driving her mad. Only a few minutes in was enough time for Allura to know she wouldn’t last long, and she lifted one trembling hand, sliding it between her and Keith to push her higher, faster. Her thighs started to shake. “K-Keith - Lance, I’m - ”

White stars burst in her vision, and Allura cried out, barely even noticing the sounds her sudden tightness dragged out of her partners. It felt so good to be pinned between them, surrounding her inside and out, and the intensity of it stretched her orgasm into a dizzying, decadent sensation. As she went limp, a warm, heady afterglow began to settle around her.

The feeling was jarred when Keith started to slide out of her. Allura jerked her head up, grabbing at his wrist. “N-no!”

Keith’s eyes widened. “Allura, we don’t want to hurt you - ”

“I’m f-fine,” Allura said. She could feel how desperately hard they both were, twitching with it; she wanted them to feel it, too. She wanted them to come inside her. “Keep going, until you finish.”

Keith bit his lip, looking horribly tempted. Then he said, “Lance? What do you want to do?”

All of a sudden, Lance’s hips bucked under Allura, shoving his cock in deep and forcing a shocked, gasping moan out of her. Allura collapsed back against Lance’s chest as both his arms wound around her. A residual shudder of pleasure ran through her body, oversensitive as she was.

“Well, Keith,” Lance said, breath puffing hotly against her skin, and Allura let out a thin moan as his cock pumped inside her. “I for one think it’s our job to do exactly as the lady commands.”


End file.
